


Inside our heads

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: What went through Franky and Erica’s minds immediately following Erica telling Franky she was engaged. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside our heads

“The ring looks pricey,” Franky said, trying to disguise her hurt and disgust, “who is he?”  
“He’s none of your business,” Erica replied coldly, walking away.  
Even as Erica turned her back, she let out a heavy sigh. She couldn’t pretend not to have seen the hurt that Franky tried (and failed) to disguise. She fiddled with the ring on her finger and tried to block out the thoughts. But she was tired. Tired of trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing. Tired of pretending that the tears in Franky’s eyes didn’t pull on her heart strings. Tired of convincing herself that she things would just work with Mark, if she only tried…if she only denied. She wondered, because she was too tired not to, what Franky was thinking right now…

Franky threw her head, not all that gently, back against the wall. How could she have been so stupid? She’d never even thought that Erica might be seeing someone outside the walls of Wentworth. Well, that was a lie, she had thought about it for a nano-second and hated the twinge she felt in her heart so she’d never allowed herself to think of it again. She didn’t like the idea that Erica had a whole other world outside these walls, outside of her. Because, hell, as much as she hated to admit it, it was Erica that was her whole world. And sometimes she forgot that she wasn’t Erica’s. She wondered who Erica was with right now, and if she’d seen the hurt in her eyes when she saw that damned ring…  
Erica stared at the surveillance footage. Franky hadn’t moved in an hour and Erica knew because she hadn’t taken her eyes off her for that hour. She’d lost track of time and when she finally did look at the clock, she sighed. She knew Mark was working late tonight so it’s not like she needed to rush home at least. She bit her lip as she averted her gaze back to the screen. Franky was sitting on her bed, arms still crossed the way they had been when the governor had entered the cell earlier. Erica’s eyes slipped to her finger and in a moment of frustration, she ripped the ring off her finger and placed it on her desk, before placing her face in her hands. This just wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair. Franky had moved through a series of emotions but she could never sit with the anger too long. But god, why did Erica have to be so far in denial. She wondered, over and over, if she had met Erica in a different context…if Franky could have pulled her out of the closet. But would that be the same? She wondered, and feared, that Erica’s attraction to her may be partly due to the whole prison thing. It was forbidden, Franky had a certain image and position in the prison, and it was dangerous. Provocative. Franky sunk her head into her hands and crashed her head onto the pillow. She placed her hands behind her bed and stared at the ceiling…

Erica closed her laptop and began to pack up. She picked up her ring off the desk, twirling it in her fingers before she sighed, and slipped it back on. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened the laptop again, quickly accessing the surveillance camera’s again. Franky was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Erica’s eyes lingered on Franky’s tattoo, she wondered what it felt like, if it was raised at all, she wondered if she could really study it if she could open some other facet of Frankyness. She hated to admit she loved learning more about Franky. The truth was, this might have started as the whole forbidden fruit, sexy bad-girl kind of thing but Franky was so much more than that. So much more. 

Erica was so much more than any other girl Franky had been with. Of course there was lust involved, it was Erica, she was as sexy as hell, that smile, those legs… But she liked Erica, she saw through her shit. She was so different from the girls Franky usually went after, but deep inside, Erica was similar to Franky. They were both underdogs just trying to make something of themselves, trying to prove something to everyone else, but mostly of all to themselves. Franky felt her eyes finally starting to drop and was cursing herself for falling asleep thinking of the governor, these dreams were too much to take when she was on her own.  
“Franky.”  
Franky’s eyes fluttered open and she squinted at Erica, “Erica,” she said hoarsely, “what are you doing here?”  
Erica stared at the prisoner, the woman in front of her and bit her lip nervously. She hesitated momentarily before stepping further into the cell.


End file.
